


a study in soaring

by unicornlover2121



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute good times, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornlover2121/pseuds/unicornlover2121
Summary: Yuu had been hiring the same prostitute on a monthly basis for the last two years.  Crow was high class, as far as prostitutes went: a well bred Alpha that tended to serve lonely and rich Omega clients (from what he’d sniffed out.)  Clients like Yuu: powerful people in need of that fleeting moment when they could be submissive, connected to their biology instead of defiant to it.Maybe it was pathetic, but god if he wasn’t addicted.(Or: Sweet Alpha gigolo gives an Omega what he need.  Trust me, it's cute)





	a study in soaring

 

 

He was dirty.He was broken and debauched, he knew he was, but still, he parked just a little ways off the motel and set off in his down coat and scarf.He was just…Tired.His work was no longer tedium, with all the recent promotions and the ruckus with investors sending him to and fro, flying him all the way back to Japan (because he was one of the few on staff that spoke the language with any degree of fluency), and there was a great deal of telling people what to do, and—

Sometimes an Omega just needed to let _go._  

But it wasn't like Takada Yuu was on the market for a mate, which was the only way people his age were likely to get a safe partner.He looked youthful, for thirty: his heritage insisted on keeping him so until he suddenly looked old.But an Omega in their thirties with a full-time job was not desirable; not suited to pop out children like an easy bake oven until the house was packed with pups.That was a life Yuu respected but hoped to avoid at whatever cost was necessary.But still, he _needed,_ an itch he hadn't understood until recently.The need to submit, to be knotted, and to be held.

He'd been hiring the same prostitute on a monthly basis for the last two years.Crow was high class as far as prostitutes went: a well-bred Alpha that tended to serve lonely and rich Omega clients from what he'd sniffed out.Clients like Yuu: powerful people in need of that fleeting moment when they could be submissive, connected to their biology instead of defiant to it. 

Maybe it was pathetic, but _god_ if he wasn't addicted.

His heart was already racing when he managed to thwart the lock of room 112.The room was dim, long shadows turning what would be sparse decoration into a risqué scene from a noir film, the moonlight dying the room in silver-tone.Sitting in the middle of it all was his Crow, shirtless and waiting on the bed for him.Yuu felt parched, like drinking the whole ocean would not be enough to quench his thirst.

"Beauty."Crow's deep voice split the silence, and Yuu almost shuddered."You look freezing.Come, let me warm you up."He opened his arms like the gates of heaven, and it was so easy just to fall into them.Their lips met shyly as Crow's strong arms wrapped around Yuu's waist.God, he'd needed this.

"Crow,"Yuu whispered, like the name was a secret shared between just the two of them.They kissed until it started getting rather too hot for all of the layers and a few moments later his coat hit the floor, completing the boudoir fantasy that so excited him.He'd dressed up for his Alpha again, even if he knew Crow would find a way to compliment pinned together rags, and was rewarded with the electrifying sensation of Crow's hands running down his back, testing the softness of his shirt. 

"You're always so pretty for me, Beauty."Crow kissed behind his ear and Yuu whined, glad Crow was too close to see the rising flush. "So needy, too."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize."Crow ran his fingers through Yuu's hair and stroked the back of his neck."I love how needy you get for me.I love it when you beg so sweetly, when you cry out…"He squeezed that sensitive strip of flesh gently, eliciting the gasp he was hoping for."It makes me feel so special that I'm the only one you share it with."

Yuu was silent for some time, just living the gentle stroking and pressure."…I please you, Alpha?"He inquired eventually, voice tinged with desperation.

"Yes, Beauty.Always."

Whatever tension remained in Yuu's shoulders drained and a pleased sigh escaped him.He leaned closer and found Crow's lips again, the kiss going from the same shy contact to something passionate and almost overwhelming so slowly it felt like a lifetime and so fast it took Yuu's breath away.Crow was a skyscraper compare to him, so much taller and stronger and _perfect_.Yuu melted like ice on a summer day, shedding his clothes like they were burning him until he laid only in the lingerie he'd lovingly selected for his Alpha.

Crow's pleased gasp almost seemed real as he fondled the delicate fabric of Yuu's black lace panties, feeling the fiber of his stocking clad legs already spread so lewdly.He was hard in his panties, his little cock straining the delicate fabric.

"Beauty."Crow breathed."God, you're so gorgeous.So perfect."

He set at tearing Yuu to pieces, positioning himself between Yuu's spread thighs as he kissed down Yuu's chest.His long eyelashes fluttered as he circled one nipple with his tongue, making little keening noises travel from Yuu almost immediately.It had been at least a month; no one could blame him for being sensitive.

The slow tease went on, Crow rubbing his erection on Yuu's thigh like he couldn't help it, like he was needing even a fragment of what Yuu was.Every movement sent a new form of electricity up his spine, every small word of praise feeding the heat building in his core.

"Al-Alpha."Yuu croaked eventually, words finding their difficult way through the fog."Please."

"Please what, Beauty?"Crow Crow inquired with that strained, husky voice that always made Yuu gush slick.He had truly ruined his new panties by now."You've got to tell me what you want."

"In…In me.Please.I'm so empty."

"Good Omega."Crow crooned, and Yuu opened his legs wider."I've been looking forward to this all week"

With that, he uncovered his erection, a perfect ivory pillar Yuu knew he could write poetry about—the way it curved slightly upwards or the engorged knot above heavy, shaved balls.Yuu needed it in him yesterday.The quiet sound of a condom ripping seemed as loud as a gunshot to Yuu, and he trembled in anticipation.

He moved to grab his knees but Crow shook his head, leaning to pin them above Yuu's head with one hand while the other lined itself with Yuu's dripping hole, just moving the panties to the side instead of removing them. 

"God, Beauty."Crow gasped as he sank in."You're always so tight.So wet, so perfect around my cock.I love fucking you so much.Love filling you up."

"Thank you, Alpha."

"Your welcome, Beauty.My gorgeous dream of an Omega.I've got you, so you can let go, okay?I'll fuck you nice and hard, so there's no need to beg for it."

Yuu simply nodded, losing himself in the sensation of being so perfectly filled up, rocked into the bed until a distinct and perfect pressure started to build.

"Alpha."He whined.Fuck, he was so close, could feel his cock twitching beneath the lace.

"Go ahead, Beauty."Crow crooned."I want to see you come as many times as possible tonight.Keep you tided over until next time I have the honor of laying hands on you."

That was his first orgasm of the night, and it was glorious.

 

~~~

 

"Alpha."Yuu sobbed, burying his head in the soft feather pillows, ass high in the air for the use of his Alpha."Crow."

"Shh, Beauty.It's alright."Crow's breath was hot on his ear, his fingers like ice on Yuu's feverish skin.He hadn't been kidding when he said he'd drive Yuu to as many orgasms as he could.Yuu shuddered again, cold fingers tracing over the thin, wet fabric covering his little cock that Crow had refused to take off.Crow just fucked him through it, not pausing for a moment to let him recover from the overstimulation, and Yuu was flying.

"That's five.What do you say, Beauty?"

" _Thank you, Alpha_." 

"You’re welcome."He punctuated the words with an especially sharp thrust."I think I want to ruin you tonight.Desecrate you.Mar that pretty little facade until you look how you're meant to: covered in cum and slick.Like you want to be, so perfect and gorgeous for me.Am I right?"

" _Yes, Alpha,_ "Yuu admitted.That was where he wanted to be, all the time.On his knees, serving his Alpha, taking him deep in his throat until he choked, marked and submissive with a pup at his breast.Just one.

"Good.So perfect, so beautifully debauched.You're gorgeous."The praise continued to spill from Crow's mouth and Yuu knew he was about to get knotted."I'm going to come now.Can you come with me, Beauty?"

 _"Yes, Alpha~"_ Yuu's moans reached a crescendo as his Alpha began to fuck his expanding knot in and out of his pliant hole, until it got just a bit too big and muscles inside of him clenched, locking Crow's thick knot in him. Crow's cock twitched underneath the latex in as another load from Yuu's cocklet dirtied his panties."Thank you, thank you, thank you—"Yuu babbled, the gratitude and the _rightness_ overwhelming any logical thought that might try to pollute him."Thank you—"

"Shh, Omega.You're welcome.You're alright, now."

"More than alright."Yuu breathed."I'm full." 

Crow laughed, a glorious sound that played Yuu's heartstrings like a master violinist's bow and rolled them both to their sides."I'm honored that I can make you more than alright, Beauty."He held his Omega through the high until said Omega remembered that he wasn't ‘his' and that this was a business transaction that couldn't mean nearly as much to Crow as it did to him.He did this all the time, Yuu remembered, with lots of different Omegas that were probably prettier and better than Yuu in every way.It made the glorious stretch of the knot inside him a little less satisfying.

"Why do you call me that?"He whispered."You don't have to."

"Because you're gorgeous, Beauty."Crow lied."And I like how it makes you pant."His weight shifted slightly and Yuu was met with a clear view of Crow's gorgeous face he rarely received."Beauty, are you under the impression that I don't enjoy doing this with you?"

"It's just your job."Yuu hid his face, fisting the blankets."It's not a matter of enjoyment, is it?"

Crow was silent for a moment, then looked to the ceiling."Maybe with some of my other clients.The ones that like to insult me or call me a whore, any Alpha client ever, the ones with a major masochism fetish: it's never fun for me to hit Omegas, but I'll do it if that's what they ask.But I always look forward to you, Beauty.I like feeling needed, handing out praise, making someone unfairly spurned feel wanted.You're by far my favorite.Hell, if I didn't need the money so bad I'd probably refuse it."

"Really?"

"Yes, Beauty.Also, you look hot in sheer stockings."

Yuu giggled at that."This is unfair.You're getting me all hot again."

"Well, I guess I'll have to take responsibility then."Crow nipped behind Yuu's ear affectionately. 

"Yes, Alpha,"Yuu said with a soaring heart.Maybe…Maybe Crow hadn't been pretending at all.That was a pretty thing to believe. 


End file.
